Jak ci się podoba ta wyspa?
http://pl.totalna-porazka-the-best.wikia.com/wiki/Wielki_Powr%C3%B3t_Totalnej_Pora%C5%BCki Odcinek 1. Wprowadzenie: Chris McLean: Hejo. Tu Chris McLean! Widzicie może tę wyspę Pahkitew? Nawet nie znam jej dokładnego położenia xd. Chris McLean: Aha. Więc jest tutaj. Chris McLean: Znajdujemy się, chwila. Chris McLean: Nieważne. Czas na Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki. A ja muszę zapamiętać, gdzie my jesteśmy. Intro. thumb|center|335 px Koniec intra. Przybycie uczestników: Chris McLean: Widzę, że parę oczestników już przybyło. Pora na przywitanie się z Emmą! Emma: Super. Już mi się podoba to miejsce. Oby był Noah. Tak bardzo go uwielbiam. ♥ Chris McLean: W porządku? Emma: Noah! Noah: Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. ♥ Emma: Tęskniłam za tobą. ♥ Joseé: Czy możecie te czułości zostawić na później? Tu się liczy tylko hajs i rządza. Emma: O Jezu, a ta znowu swoje. Geoff: Siema. Joseé: Hej, czyli oni przybyli tu pierwsi??? (wściekła) Geoff: Nie, ale to po tu jesteśmy ziomy, aby się dobrze bawić. Staci: A mój prapradziadek wymyślił zabawę. Chris McLean: Nie no. Co ona tu robi. Staci: Przyszłam wygrać dla swojej rodziny. Moja prakuzynka będzie ze mnie dumna. Joseé: Po moim trupie. Mcarthur: To ten trup się szybko pojawi. (śmiech) Joseé: O nie!!! Mickey: (krzyk) Szerszenie!!! (krzyk) Staci: Taaak! Staci: Nieee! Cody: Jak tam. Są tu śliczne panienki? Emma: Sorry, jestem zajęta. Cody: Przez kogo? Emma: Przez o tego tutaj mojego słodziaczka. Cody: Nieźle, brachu! Geoff: Brawo, ziomek! Joseé: Skończyliście? Kitty: Też jakbyś stąd poszła, nie miałabym przeciwko. Siemasz, siostra! Kitty: O Jezu, to Chris McLean! Jestem twoją fanką!!! Chris McLean: Aha. Tak samo jak Sierra? Cody: A mówiąc o niej, będzie tutaj? DwayneJunior: Hej. Staci: A to jest od ilu program? DwayneJunior: Nie wiem. Wypełniłem formularz i udało mi się zgłosić. Chris McLean: DwayneJunior to chyba najmłodsza osoba z Totalnej Porażki. Staci: Moja ciocia nie lubi kiedy zadaję się z młodszymi. Joseé: Pff, też coś. Leshawna: Uwaga, ludziska! Pokład Leshawna schodzi na dół! Joseé: Uwaga, bo zarwiesz most. (śmiech) Leshawna: Przywalę ci za moment. Joseé: Tylko się nie zesraj. (śmiech) Leshawna: OSZ TY Beth: Nie wiedziałam, że mi się uda wrócić do programu. Brody: Siemaaaa ziomy!!! DJ: Geoff, to już nie jesteś z Bridgette? Chris McLean: Witam wszystkich na mechatronicznej wyspie Pahkitew! Leshawna: Zaraz. Jakiej znowu? Chris McLean: No mechatronicznej. Chris McLean: Dobra, Szef mi podał zły transkrypt. Szef kuchni: Nie płacisz to nie dostaniesz!!! Chris McLean: Idź do kuchni. Szef kuchni: Wrr Leshawna: Jakie drużyny? Chris McLean: Już zaraz wam podam. Jak myślicie, zrobić wyzwanie na eliminację czy bez? ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Chris McLean: 8-6 przeważyło "Tak", więc dzisiaj pozbędziemy się już jednego z was. Joseé: Mam pytanie. Chris McLean: Tak? Joseé: Czemu tu nie ma Dona? Chris McLean: Bo nie zdobył pozwolenia na prowadzenie tego sezonu. Ja nim dalej rządzę. ''(śmiech)'' Chris McLean: Wiem, jak was podzielę na drużyny. Po lewej: Geoff, Brody, Kitty, Emma, Noah, Mickey, Staci. Po prawej: Cody, DJ, DwayneJunior, Joseé, Mcarthur, Beth i Leshawna. Po lewej od tej chwili to Pomocne Koty, a po prawej - Wierne Psy. Joseé: Nie jestem psem. Chris McLean: Na czas drużyn należysz do tej drużyny. Joseé: Wolę należeć do drużyny Joseé. Leshawna: Bezczelna jesteś. Joseé: A ty jesteś debilką, bo dałaś się wyrolować Alejandro. Leshawna: Nie wkurzaj mnie, nowa Heather! Joseé: Ale to jest przydomek twojej głupiej przyjaciółki - zdrajczyni - Gwen. Leshawna: Ona nigdy nie była zdrajczynią! Joseé: A kto kradnie chłopców, idiotko? Mcarthur: Zamknij mordę albo wylecisz. Joseé: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie. Chris McLean: Pora na rozpoczęcie pierwszego wyzwania. Chodźcie ze mną. Wyzwanie: DJ: Nie dam sobie rady. Kitty: Ja w ciebie wierzę. Dasz sobie radę. Emma: Ale Kitt, on nie jest w naszej drużynie. Kitty: Szkoda. Geoff: Ja się chyba mogę zamienić. Brody: Ziomek. Błagam, nie. Mcarthur: To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Ja bym się chętnie... Chris McLean: Ok, to niech DJ należy do Kotów, a Geoff do Psów. Mcarthur: I nie robię wyzwania. Leshawna: Dziewczyno, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Mcarthur: Nie ma tu nawet dla kogo walczyć. Joseé: To zrezygnuj. Mcarthur: A ty stul ryj Joseé, bo cię zamorduję! Joseé: Powodzenia. thumb|400px|Źródło: Gaby-23 Joseé: Pożałujesz! Mcarthur: To kto teraz? Aha, i co mamy zrobić? Chris McLean: Każdy, kto wskoczy, i przyniesie klucz zdobywa punkt dla drużyny. Każdy ma po trzy skoki. Mcarthur: Dobra. Beth: Ja nie dam rady. Chris McLean: O nie. Każdy skacze. DJ: Czyli jestem w drużynie Kitty? Chris McLean: No. Kitty: JU-HU! To teraz ja! Geoff: Dobra! Mcarthur: A to nie jest tak, że Koty boją się wody? Joseé: Nie skoczyłaś ani razu. Za moment odpadniesz. Joseé: Możemy to przerabiać jeszcze przez długi czas. <15:5 dla Kotów> Mcarthur: Nie mówcie, że przegrywamy! Joseé: Ale to wy nie przynieśliście klucza. Chris McLean: Od skoczków zostali wam jeszcze 2x Staci i 1x Geoff. Mcarthur: Możemy to sobie odpuścić. Mcarthur: A ktoś jeszcze skakał? Geoff: Przepraszam, ziomy. Staci: Ja też chyba nie chcę skakać. Chris McLean: Okej, jak zrezygnujesz, twoja drużyna straci 5 punktów za każdy twój skok. A chyba jest nad czym ryzkować. Co nie? Staci: To już skoczę. Chris McLean: 16:5 dla Kotów! Możesz sobie odpuścić skakanie, bravo! Gratuluję wygranej, Koty. A wy Psy idźcie zagłosować. Joseé: Co powiesz na pozbycie się stąd Mcarthur? DwayneJunior: Dobra, ale pod warunkiem, że i ty się ogarniesz. Joseé: Masz moje słowo. (śmiech)''> Ceremonia: Chris McLean: Przeczytałem wasze głosy i dziś się dowiecie, kto odpadnie jako pierwszy. Pianki otrzymują kolejno: Geoff, DwayneJunior, Leshawna, Beth i Cody. Każdy z was bez żadnego głosu. Zostały nam najciekawsze postacie, czyli Mcarthur i Joseé. Chris McLean: No wybacz Mcarthur, ale odpadasz 4 głosami. Josee, jesteś w grze. Mcarthur: Słucham!? Mcarthur: Nie wierzę, że się mnie pozbyliście! Byłam stąd najlepsza! Beth: Jasne, Header. Mcarthur: To wszystko wina Joseé! Ona mnie wrobiła. Joseé: Jasne. Papa. Chris McLean: Atmosfera robi się naprawdę gorąca! Szef kuchni: A mogę, i ja coś zapowiedzieć? Chris McLean: Nie. Paszła mi z kadru. Szef kuchni: Nie ma takiej mowy, lalusiu. Albo dostaję więcej czasu dla siebie, albo kończę z tą robotą! Chris McLean: I tak się stąd nie wyniesiesz. No, i aha. Mcarthur została spłukana w Muszli Wstydu. Chris McLean: I tak kończą awanturnice. Jedna poleciała, 13 jeszcze w grze. Kto do odstrzału w następnym odcinku? Tego dowiecie się wkrótce w Polsacie - yyy - znaczy Wielkim Powrocie Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Nandomastera Kategoria:Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki - odcinki